A very merry christmas
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: The two spend their first christmas together as a couple, with some surprises in store for both of them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I enjoyed writing "song he wrote" so much that I thought I would do it again. And what better couple to do it with than Tony and Pepper. I got the idea for this fanfic from watching Ally Mcbeal when Larry sings this song to Ally :). I don't own the characters or the song. R&R and enjoy. There will be one more chapter left after this.**

A fire crackled in the fireplace, lighting the whole room orange. She sat on the couch, waiting for his return home. She was dressed in a long red strapless dress, and her hair was down, curly, and surrounded her face. He called her just an hour ago telling her he was on his way home. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed heavily.  
>"Late as usual." She told herself. She stood up and poured herself a glass of wine before going to the bedroom to change into her pj's. She shut the bedroom down and began to locate her bed clothes.<p>

Little did she know, he sat down in the workshop. Waiting for the right moment to see her.  
>"Jarvis quiet mode." He said. "What's the time?" He asked.<br>"It's currently 11:50 sir." His ai told him. He smiled and rose to his feet.  
>"It's show time. Jarvis, start the song when I get up the stairs." He said. He exited the workshop and climbed up the stairs to the living room. The song began and he looked around for her. The fire crackled in the fireplace, and a bottle of wine was left open. He looked up the stairs and he smiled.<p>

"_Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take. I'll be watching you."_

She stopped looking around the room for her pj's and listened. She knew this song…It was by sting. Yet, that wasn't his voice…She opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"_Every single day. And every word you say. Every game you play, every night you stay. I'll be watching you."_

She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to the stranger's voice. It was beautiful for a man's voice, almost angelic. She began to hum along with his voice.

"_Oh, can't you see? You belong to me. How my poor heart breaks. With every step you take."_

She began down the stairs. Her hands against the wall and a frown on her face. She reached the last step and there he was. His hands shoved in his pockets and he was dressed in a black button down shirt with the first three buttons undone.  
>"Tony…" She said with tears in her eyes. He walked toward her and offered her his hand.<br>"Dance with me." He said. She nodded and took his hand. His arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand took hers. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and the two began to sway to the music.

"_Every move you make. And every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake. I'll be watching you."_

She smiled and tears filled her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and long for your embrace. I keep crying baby, baby, please."_

She looked up at him and his lips captured hers. She places a hand on his face and deepens the kiss. He was the first to pull away and smiled at her.

"_Oh, can't you see? You belong to me. How my poor heart breaks. With every step you take."_

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered to her.  
>"One more surprise," He smiled to her. He knew how much she hated surprises.<p>

"_Every move you make. Every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake. I'll be watching you."_

She knew that voice. She turned to the stairs leading to the workshop, just in time to see Sting make his way up. She felt screaming, yet she kept her mouth shut. He took over the song as Tony got to one knee.

"_Every move you make. Every step you take. I'll be watching you."_

"Pepper, I love you with all my heart and soul. I know I've made many mistakes in the past Many of them putting your life in danger. Yet you've stayed by my side through it all, and I thank you for that. Now I would like to know if you'd be willing to stay by my side for the rest of our lives…" He said. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed the ring. His brown eyes full of live and adoration…how could she say no?  
>"Tony." She gasped. She nodded and let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. "Yes…" He smiled and got to his feet.<p>

"_I'll be watching you (every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take)."_

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her lips. She pulled away and smiled to him.  
>"Shall we?" He asked and offered her his hand. She nodded and the two began their dance.<p>

"_I'll be watching you (every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay.)"_

Tony's voice matched Stings perfectly. His voice was husky and sexy. Yet, somewhat beautiful. She laughed and he looked at her.  
>"What?" He asked."<br>"Iron Man can sing." She said. He laughed a little and swayed with her.

"_I'll be watching you (every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake)."_

"Merry Christmas the future Mrs. Stark." He said.  
>"Thank you…I love you so much." She said and then kissed him.<p>

"_I'll be watching you (every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay)."_

"So do you think you can handle a lifetime with me?" He asked her. She hummed and smiled.  
>"Haven't I already?" She asked him. They both laughed.<p>

"_I'll be watching you (every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take)." _

He sang along with Sting in the background as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_I__'ll be watching you (every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay."_

Pepper sang with them quietly as the clock rang 12 Christmas morning.

"_I'll be watching you (every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake)." _

The song slowed to an end as the last few words were sang.

"_I'll be watching you (every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay."_

Sting stopped singing and motioned over to Tony.

"_I'll be watching you…"_

A fire crackled in the fireplace as the two swayed to a never ending song. The room was lit orange and a bottle of wine was left open, only one sip taken out of it. A sip not taken by him. For her gave that up long ago. He's a changed man, he changed for her. For she is the proof that Tony Stark has a heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this one is short, but there's not much I can put in this once besides that. Again this song is in Ally Mcbeal and is sung by Robert. R&R and enjoy.**

He awoke on the couch, with Pepper lying next to him. The fire in the fireplace has died and Sting was gone. He out the window and his eyes widened. He shook Pepper gently, trying to wake her.  
>"Pep wake up." He said in her ear. She grumbled and her eyes opened.<br>"What?" She asked as she sat up. He got to his feet and walked to the window. She followed him and squinted out the window.  
>"It's snowing." He said.<br>"Tony, it's never snowed in Mali-." She stopped herself and gasped as she looked out the window. There on the ground was white, powdery snow she remembered from her childhood. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
>"For the first time in over a thousand years, Malibu California is seeing a white Christmas." He said to her. She looked up at him and smiled. She moved back from him and walked over to the piano. She opened the lid to the piano and sat down in front of it. She began to play a familiar song, his mother always played for him as a child.<p>

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." _

He was shocked at how her voice sounded. An angel has entered his house, and she was all his. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"_Just like the ones I used to know." _

She grinned as her sang along with her to a Christmas tone.

"_Where the treetops glisten and the children listen to hear the sleigh bells in the snow." _

They both turned to watch snow fall on the ground, and actually stay where it fell.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." _

He played the piano as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_With every Christmas card I write."_

She kissed his neck and he laughs.

"_May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white." _

He played the piano as she got up walked into the kitchen. She came back with some sparkling cider and two wines glasses. She poured him a glass and then herself. He took a sip as did she. She sat down next to him as they continued to sing.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." _

He motioned for her to continue. She nodded and sang out.

"_With every Christmas card I write." _

"God you sound like an angel when you sing." He told her. She kissed his cheek again and laughs.  
>"You're not that bad either my love." He grinned.<p>

"_May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white." _

They finished singing and watched the snow fall. They shared a kiss, before getting up and going to get dressed to play in the snow. For the first time in over a thousand years snow has fallen in Malibu California, granting the two their dreams for a white Christmas together.


End file.
